A Rule of Attachment
by Simba72598
Summary: Oralie is a quiet girl, a good girl - not your average politician. How did she end up on the council? How did Kenric become a councillor? What events led to their eventual romance? Why did they decide not to act on their feelings? What were the repercussions? (The untold bits and pieces of Oralie's life.)
1. Chapter 1

Oralie willed her knees not to shake as she dipped into a graceful curtsey. Thundering applause drowned out all of her worries. She had survived her commencement speech. And the audience had loved it!

Feeling like a boulder had been lifted off her shoulders, Oralie practically floated back to her seat amongst her graduating level. The rest of the ceremony passed by in what seemed a matter of seconds, and then, it was over. The Elite levels were a thing of the past. As was Foxfire.

Her family quickly found her in the crowd and Oralie was swamped in a hug. Somehow, having her parents and siblings near made the sadness worse and she had to take deep breaths to keep her eyes from getting teary. Foxfire had been her second home. But now she was forced to move on. To better things. But what exactly, Oralie wasn't sure. She figured she would look for jobs over the summer in Eternalia. The glittering city had always enchanted her. Surely there was a position somewhere that needed an Empath.

"Oh Oralie, dear, your speech was beautiful!" Her mother smoothed Oralie's golden ringlets and beamed proudly.

"It was indeed moving," a new voice said. Oralie's parents looked startled and she turned to see not one, but two councillors standing behind her. She recognized Terik, the famed descryer, along with Alistair, one of the longest standing councillors- aside from Bronte, of course. "Forgive us for interrupting, but may we speak to you for a moment?" Terik addressed Oralie. She nodded as her parents backed away, and after another curtsey, she followed the two councillors to the edge of the celebrating crowd.

"It is always inspiring to hear the Elite's top student present any sort of speech, but this year, you outshone your predecessors." Councillor Alistair smiled warmly and Oralie curtseyed again.

"Thank you, sir. It means a lot to me."

Alistair ran a hand through his dark brown hair and glanced at Terik. The younger of the two councillors cleared his throat and turned back to Oralie.

"I had heard from your interspecies law mentor that you are very good at writing papers- and speeches. Tell me, Oralie, do you have plans for your career?"

Oralie felt her breath freeze in her throat. What was he getting at? Did the councillors know of a job for her? Were they going to recommend her? Personally?

"Well, I do not have a solid idea, currently, but I planned to search for one after I finished the Elite levels..."

"Which you now have," Terik stated. "You see, the council may have a job for you- certainly not as a councillor or anything, but as a scribe if you will."

"We have decided the public should be allowed access to some of our proceedings. Some of them." Alistair emphasized. "If people can't make it to a tribunal, they can read publications about the event. And so, we want our society to be able to learn about our council meetings through the written word."

"It may sound like a menial task, but it could be a worthy vocation for someone as empathic as yourself," finished Terik.

Oralie was so flabbergasted, it took her a moment to fumble out a reply.

"So, what you're saying is that I would observe council meetings- at least some of them- and write publications about what was discussed."

"In a promising light, of course." Terik murmured, half to himself. "Your talents as an Empath may help the public, well, identify more so with the ideas of the council."

Oralie wasn't aware the council was so concerned about its image, especially when everything had been perfectly peaceful for centuries. The last disruption had been the pyrokinetic situation with Fintan, but even that had occured a few hundred years before Oralie had been born. Nevertheless, the idea of working with the council, in a way...It was beyond her wildest dreams!

"I am immensely honored to be even considered for such a position." Oralie said, hoping her soft voice didn't quaver. "I would be more than willing to accept. Though, if you don't mind my curiosity," Oralie hesitated, then glanced back at Alistair and Terik. "Why me?"

Terik folded his hands. "During your speech, I may have taken a reading- just to see your potential." He paused and Oralie felt her pulse quicken. "I strongly believe you will do great things. And our fellow councillors have agreed- we certainly need a scribe and you seem quite capable despite your youth."

Oralie curtseyed once more, hoping they could sense her swelling gratitude. "Thank you so much. I hope I will not disgrace your expectations."

"I highly doubt you ever would," Alistair said in a warm, friendly tone. We shall meet you in the tribunal hall next week at dawn." He and Terik moved back through the crowd and Oralie scampered off to tell her family and friends. The future had never looked so promising.

The sunrise stretched across the sky with shades of pink that matched her dress. Oralie fidgeted with her hair for the hundredth time that day and hoped she appeared professional enough to hang out with the councillors in all their regal attire. Not that she would really be interacting with any of them. She would sit on the sidelines, take notes, pay attention, and then write up a paper after the meeting finished. Still, that knowledge didn't keep her heart from pounding when all twelve councillors glittered into view several feet away. She wondered if they practiced arriving at once. Everything about them seemed so coordinated- so flawless.

"Oralie!" Councillor Alistair walked toward her like he was an old friend. "Everyone, Oralie will be our scribe. Be nice to her," he said, half-teasing as he glanced Bronte's direction. Oralie tried to keep her knees from shaking.

"Welcome." Councillor Emery spoke in his intense, authoritative voice. "I trust you know your job."

Oralie could only nod and curtsey.

"Very well, let's go inside and proceed."

The twelve councillors sat around a table behind the regular tribunal hall. Oralie had been expecting them to sit on their thrones on the stage, but she realized that would have been rather silly without an audience. She took a seat at a small desk near the corner of the room and watched the council settle themselves and begin the meeting.

To say it wasn't intimidating was a lie, Oralie decided. She felt as if she were eavesdropping from her time-out corner while the world's greatest celebrities argued. Which in a sense, was exactly what she spent the morning doing. She worked on her paper for the rest of the day, attempting to make it sound less chaotic than the debate had been. Finally, she tidied up the concluding remarks and crossed her fingers. Tomorrow she'd submit the article to Alistair, who would briefly review it and decide if she'd done a good enough job. Oralie prayed it would pass his approval. She was a perfectionist after all- she couldn't bear to fail- especially in front of the council.

The following day Oralie waited in front of Alistair's office impatiently. He had a visitor, which forced her to stand outside in suspense. After what seemed an eternity, the door opened and an elegant lady with waist-length dark red hair exited. Oralie nodded politely as she walked by, and Alistair appeared in his doorway, smiling sadly as the visitor light-leaped, vanishing in a quick, shimmering instant.

"Ah, Oralie, welcome." He took her paper and invited her inside.

"If you don't mind my asking, who was that?"

Alistair glanced up from the paper and gave another almost rueful smile. "Let's just say she's an old friend." He didn't offer any other information, so Oralie didn't press further. Instead, she forgot how to breathe as she watched the councillor continue to scan through her work.

"This..." Alistair shook his head and Oralie mentally panicked. Should she offer to redo it? Was she about to be fired after one try?

"This...this is excellent!"

Oralie's fears skidded to a halt. "You really think so?"

"Trust me. This is amazing. You took our dry arguments and gave them life and passion. Emotion. Yet you managed to keep everything respectful and positive too. I dare say some of our meetings are quite the opposite..." He shook his head again, evidently blown away. "Councillor Terik was right. You do have quite the future ahead of you."

Oralie ducked her head modestly, but she couldn't keep the grin off her face. The following day she wrote another paper. A week later, an entire stack of reports. Within several months, Oralie no longer felt her desk was in the time-out corner, rather, it was in the observatory. She learned how the council meetings commenced and adjourned, she discovered which councillors were the most contradictory and which were more acquiescing. They all learned her name, and after enough time, work was no longer so intimidating. They were just elves after all.

Six years passed in the blink of an eye. And then, one fateful morning, Councillor Alistair started off by telling Oralie not to take her usual notes.

"The public will hear this announcement soon enough, and it will be in announcement form, not just a publication. However, I must tell you all first so that preparations can begin to be made." Alistair stood from his seat and smiled sincerely around the room. "It has been the greatest honor of my life to be a part of this council. But now, my friends, it is time for me to step down."

"What?! Why?" Nearly half the council began asking questions at once.

Alistair held up a hand. "I have served over three thousand years. But now I'm leaving to do something I have never done. In fact, something none of us have done. I'm going to be married."

"Are you sure about this? You know you'll have to undergo quite a bit of memory washing." Bronte narrowed his eyes. "Your life has revolved around the council. If you leave you can never be a part of it again."

"I am well aware of that." And Alistair did look sorrowfully aware- but also happy. More excited than Oralie had ever seen him.

"Very well. We will miss you on our council," Emery said. "Have you given any thought to replacements?"

"Well the people will nominate-"

"Yes, but we always have the final say."

Alistair nodded as if to himself then smiled. "I actually have considered the matter and I think the choice is quite obvious."

"Really?" Councillor Noland frowned.

"Why don't you look around you?" Alistair replied.

Twelve pairs of eyes shifted around the room until they landed on Oralie. She felt color rise to her cheeks and her mouth nearly fell open in shock.

"Me?" She hoped the councillors didn't hear the squeak in her voice.

"You already know the council proceedings. You've been highly responsible these past six years and you also have a gift for eloquence." Councillor Alistair smiled. "Why not?"

The moments between that instant and election day passed in a blur of craziness. Oralie had been nominated, and though she was no doubt very young, her parents, siblings, cousins and friends were all popular with the nobility. And though Oralie herself had never been extremely popular, she had also been the nice girl. To everyone. And as it turned out, people appreciated her for that. Plus, the word about Oralie's work on the council's publications spread, along with the idea that a younger generation could help bring a fresh perspective to the council.

Eventually, the candidates were narrowed down to Oralie and two ancients. The more logical part of her repeatedly told herself not to get too worked up- how could she win against an ancient?- but the other half, the half that had dreamed of working in Eternalia and exploring the crystal castles, desperately wanted to win.

The votes were tallied up. Oralie waited. And waited. And tugged at her hair. And then came the results.

She was their newest councillor.


	2. Chapter 2

Apparently, Councillor Alistair had started a trend. Within four years of his resignation, Councillor Geisha decided she too, was going to step down and marry an old sweetheart from Foxfire. And so, election proceedings began, but this time, Oralie was much calmer. She got to be on the choosing side, not the option side.

Unlike the previous time, the scribe was ineligible for the job. Oralie's replacement had been a Mysterium citizen- who had a wife and three kids.

Frankly, Oralie didn't know any of the candidates. One was an ancient, one was a Foxfire mentor, and another was a recent graduate from the Elite levels. Councillor Velia had commented about the ancient being grumpy, and so Oralie knew that would be no good. One Bronte per council was enough. The Foxfire mentor in multi-spectral studies was a popular choice, but she wasn't anything outstanding, at least, according to Councillor Darek. And so, Councillor Terik was insistent on the youngest candidate.

"I've met him a couple times. Like Oralie, he was the top of his class. He's very popular with the masses. Quite friendly. And need I remind you, I took a descrying and-"

"Yes, we know, he had an incredible amount of good potential. But that does not excuse the fact he would be joining the council straight out of Foxfire." Bronte crossed his arms, looking irritated, as always.

"The Elite levels." Councillor Emery corrected. "He's not stupid. And he's a telepath."

"Well we know he has your vote then," Bronte mumbled.

"And who would have your vote?" Councillor Zarina prompted. "Are any of them worthy of such a thing."

Bronte scowled at the derisiveness in her tone, but responded coolly. "Elise Ravens would have my vote."

"But she's not the ancient." Terik reminded Bronte.

"The 'ancient' and I do not get along. He may be intelligent, but he can be very difficult."

"So Elise Ravens, then?" asked Councillor Liora. "She's fine and all, but I can't picture her on the council. She wouldn't really bring anything to the table if you understand what I mean."

"I still say Kenric Fathdon is a better choice." Emery restated. "He's popular with the people. They won't be afraid to come to him with concerns for the council."

"That is an important aspect to consider," Councillor Clarette said. "After all, we are servants to the people. We want them to be able to approach us."

Oralie nodded her agreement, along with several others.

Bronte sighed and leaned forward. "I feel as if I'm already being outvoted. For the sake of time, how many of you have already decided to vote for the young Mr. Fathdon?"

Emery and Terik raised their hands first, but then everyone else did as well, including Oralie. It would be nice to have someone on the council less experienced than herself. Constantly being the youngest got tiring.

Bronte just shook his head.

"The decision must be unanimous. But, to spare your frustration, I will amend my vote in the hope Mr. Fathdon will exceed my expectations." Bronte sat back in his chair as if to say, 'Yes, I was nice, you're welcome.' Oralie found herself smiling. In the four years she'd been on the council they'd taken many votes, but none if them had felt as important as the decision to add someone else to their group.

"Well, we'll make the official announcement then." Emery said, looking excited about having another telepath on the council. "I'm sure the people will be surprised we came to such a quick decision."

"We're having the celebration tonight then, correct?" Councillor Ramira asked.

"Yes. Meaning we better change," Clarette said, fingering her elegant gown. Oralie still wasn't used to the level of finery the council wore. After all, she considered the clothes they were all in now to be formal. But to the rest of the councillors, the clothes were probably just casual attire.

"Well then, council dismissed." Emery stood from the table and everyone copied his example. Oralie wondered if Kenric would be excited to be on the council. She hoped she'd made a good choice in voting for him.

•••

The announcement went out and the councillors met with Kenric before the start of the celebration. He was tall and lean with broad shoulders and unruly red hair, and though he tried to keep a serious face, Oralie could see the wide smile in his eyes.

"Welcome to the council, Mr. Fathdon." Emery said, inclining his head toward Kenric. "Or I should say, Councillor Kenric."

"Thank you all. I am overwhelmed by this honor." He gave them a small bow and his grin leaked across his face- a big toothy grin that reassured Oralie they had made a good choice in electing him. No one that cheerful and friendly-looking could be evil.

Terik and Emery kept a conversation going with Kenric for most of the evening, so Oralie didn't get a chance to speak with him. The following day, however, she got to talk with Kenric all day- since the other councillors suggested she should be the one to bring him up to speed- being the newest herself.

Kenric was certainly friendly. He paid attention to what she said and though he seemed to take his position seriously, he had a light, almost carefree manner about him. He chatted socially and made jokes and laughed at the few minisculely humorous comments Oralie made. Her cheeks were sore from smiling by the end of the day. She couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun at work. Not that she didn't love being on the Council. It was the best thing to ever happen to her. But it normally was serious and sometimes even grueling. She hoped Kenric's arrival would somewhat change that.

Six months in, he definitely changed something.

All twelve councillors had light-leaped to the edge of the woods near the Ruewens' property. One of their emissaries, Grady Ruewen, had reported a suspicion about a T-Rex stalking smaller creatures in the forest and for some reason, the council had felt it was necessary to check on the situation themselves. Oralie understood the importance of the matter- T-Rex's were very endangered, but it the weather could not have been more terrible.

Fog seeped up out of the trees chilling everyone to the bone. A misty-rain made the muddy T-Rex hunt into a comedy as everyone slipped and slid across the slushy ground in their elegant outfits. After a few hours, they hadn't seen much more than a few footprints, and Lord Ruewen nearly implored them to come back another day.

"I promise Edaline and I will keep our eyes open for it and successfully take it into rehabilitation, just as we always do. And don't worry, I'll notify you when that happens." Grady flicked his soggy blond hair out of his eyes and mumbled something under his breath about the council's impatience.

Oralie hoped for his sake that her companions gave up the T-Rex search. It was arguably one of the more brainless ideas the council had been a part of and Lord Ruewen just looked embarrassed- for their sake.

"Very well. I suggest we leave it up to the Ruewens and call it a day," said Emery. Everyone agreed within two seconds- the fastest consensus ever obtained. Oralie reached for her light-leaping crystal and then remembered she really wasn't that far from her parents' house. Wouldn't they get a laugh out of the T-Rex hunt!

Everyone else glittered away to their individual homes, anxious to get out of the wetness. At least, everyone except Kenric. He seemed to notice she was still searching for her light-leaping crystal.

"You all right, Oralie?" He called as Grady too, leaped out of the woods.

"Oh yes," she replied trying to hide her embarrassment at being noticeably slow. "I just decided to drop by Clearbrook instead of going home. Thought I should check in on my parents."

"Clearbrook. Cool. My grandmother lives there too."

"It's where I grew up. You're welcome to see it if you like." The words were out of Oralie's mouth before she realized she'd spoken them. What was wrong with her? She couldn't just invite a councillor over to her house? What would her parents think if Kenric stayed for dinner? Oralie had never had a problem with holding her tongue. But now she was thinking it was a skill she needed to work on.

"Really?" Kenric looked intrigued, and Oralie was just glad he wasn't an Empath- that he couldn't sense her panic. "That'd be neat!"

 _Of course you'd think that_ , Oralie mentally grumbled as she finally found her crystal and offered Kenric a polite hand so that he could leap with her.

"Don't worry, I won't intrude on you and your parents' catching up." He said as he squeezed her hand. Oralie began to wonder if he'd read her thoughts. But he couldn't do that- even she knew there were rules regarding his ability. Maybe she needed to work on displaying her outward emotions. "I'd just like to see the town again. It's been a while," he finished.

Oralie noticed him smiling out of the corner of her eye as they glittered away. She didn't have to be an Empath to know he was enjoying the spontaneous trip.

They reappeared outside her childhood home, with its large bay windows overlooking acres of green fields and of course, the famous brook for which the town was named. It was actually a simple estate compared to many of the nobility's, but it seemed to blend perfectly with the beautiful surroundings. Tonight though, the large windows were dark, and Oralie remembered with a slight pang that her parents were spending a week in Atlantis with friends.

"This is your home?" Kenric looked incredulous. "Just over that hill over there is my grandma's place. If you stand on the roof of her house, you can easily spy on your folks' place."

"Why does it sound like you have experience doing that?" Oralie asked as they started up the walk.

Kenric just grinned mischievously and she fought to roll her eyes.

They had almost reached the door when it apparently dawned on Kenric that it might be a little weird for him to be escorting Oralie home, and so he hesitated in place and mumbled something about her parents.

Oralie sighed and confessed that they weren't actually home. She must have sounded disappointed because Kenric volunteered himself as company. "Hey, this way you can actually give me a tour! Then I won't have to go to my grandma's roof to see the place."

Oralie laughed and headed inside, pausing though, when she realized she was dripping muddy water everywhere. Kenric was even worse.

"How about a new change of plans? We go change clothes and clean up, then we go on a tour."

"That sounds good and all, but I doubt even I could pull off your wardrobe."

Oralie didn't think her cheeks had ever turned so red. "No,uh, um, you can wear my dad's clothes. Just ask the gnomes to find an outfit for you. The guest room and bath are upstairs to the right. We'll meet back down here in...thirty minutes?"

Kenric grinned, watching as her blush wore off. "Anything you say, Councillor Oralie."

Darn her rosy cheeks. She shook her head lightly. "Just call me Oralie."

She didn't meet his eyes as she escaped up the staircase, to the safety of her old bedroom. How was this even happening? What even was this? Was he flirting with her? Did he think she was flirting with him? They were adults, -Councillors at that! She shook her head and took the world's fastest shower, leaving time to debate about what she should change into. Was a gown too formal? Was a tunic too casual? Should she fix her hair, or would that seem like she was trying to impress Kenric?

Feeling slightly disgusted with herself for acting like a level two girl with a crush, Oralie ended up selecting the most formal pink tunic she owned- but it was still just a tunic, not a gown. That seemed to automatically make it slightly less regal. She fixed her hair, and settled for a little make-up, but not a lot. By the time she was finished, she had already made Kenric wait five minutes. She scampered downstairs and found him talking with one of the gnomes.

"Hi Oralie," he said as she arrived. "Soro here was just telling me about how the house was built."

Oralie nodded and tried to join in on the conversation, but she was far too distracted with focusing on keeping her blush away. Her father was tall and lean like Kenric, but he was more lanky...his shoulders were much narrower- which of course meant that the clothes were a bit too tight for Oralie's companion. She was torn between being embarrassed and thinking it was unreasonably funny.

"Well, should we go on a tour, now?" Oralie finally said when there was a lapse in conversation.

"Sure!" Kenric trailed behind her as they spent a good half hour walking through various rooms. They ended up in the large living room and Kenric quickly noticed the small box-television sitting behind a cabinet.

"This is a human device!"

Oralie blushed for the millionth time that night. "My dad was curious about them when I was little. He finally found one and we watched a couple movies, but they were very weird. I don't even know why we still have it in here." She folded her hands nervously and hoped Kenric would forget about it, but he was already studying the few movies stacked beside it looking fascinated.

"I've always wanted to watch a movie, but my family never really approved of the odd human stuff." He grew more serious. "I think that sometimes we underestimate the humans. Sure, a Technopath could build a TV. Easy. But the humans figured out how to do it without abilities. It's wrong that so many of our kind snub them."

"Yes. I agree," Oralie said quietly, feeling embarrassed for being embarrassed about the TV. Kenric was goofy- but his heart was in the right place. And suddenly her girlish awkwardness was replaced with a sort of quiet admiration.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" She heard herself say.

Kenric practically beamed at her. "I thought you'd never ask."

Twenty-minutes later, Oralie was cringing on the couch while Kenric sat across the room, muffling shocked laughter with his cape. They were ten minutes into Elf.

"I told you it was a disgrace to our people." Oralie mumbled. Kenric just shook his head and wiped his eyes.

"This is fantastic."

"Keep telling yourself that." Oralie could never keep up with human culture to understand all the jokes, but she knew enough to cringe every few minutes. Maybe if humans didn't make such ridiculous movies they would be better respected...

By the time the credits rolled, it was late. She and Kenric went into the kitchen for snacks and somehow he managed to get Oralie to admit she'd enjoyed the evening.

"Though still...that movie..."

Kenric laughed good-naturedly and thanked her. "I know I kind of invited myself over, so I apologize for that. It was the best evening I've had in years though."

"It...it was pretty great. You're good company." Oralie's face reddened as she spoke and she was glad it was dark. Maybe Empaths just blushed more than normal people...maybe it wasn't her fault, and definitely not Kenric's.

"I...I should go," Kenric cleared his throat and suddenly Oralie picked up on an emotion he seemed to be trying to hide...

Oh. No. Oralie had felt her friends' emotions back in school when they had been falling in love. Kenric's weren't strong- but he definitely had "those feelings." She couldn't let that happen.

"So, uh, you can stop by tomorrow and drop off my dad's clothes. Have a good evening!" She sounded phony and curt even to her own ears, so she wasn't surprised to sense Kenric's spark of disappointment.

Nevertheless, he bowed politely to her and pulled out his light-leaping crystal. "Goodnight, Oralie."

He vanished a moment later and she leaned against her kitchen counter for support. Up until that night, Kenric had only been a councillor, a platonic friend. Now though, he was something else. Something that could never be. And for once in her life, Oralie- the Empath, was terrified of her own emotions.


	3. Chapter 3

The following days were very awkward. Oralie consciously built an emotional wall clearly separating herself from Kenric. He returned her father's clothes, but aside from that, Oralie tried to limit their personal interactions- aside from work on the council, of course.

Council meetings became acting lessons; Oralie couldn't let anyone know how much she thought about Kenric- she couldn't let anyone know why either. She had to pretend they had never gone to her parents' house- that the best evening of the past ten years hadn't existed.

Unfortunately, Kenric was also affected by her wall. And he was much more talkative about it than she was.

"Oralie," he hissed as they exited the council meeting room one afternoon. "Look, I'm sorry if I overstepped some sort of boundary, I...I didn't mean to and I apologize for-"

"No, Kenric, it's not...We can't talk about this now." Oralie's voice trembled and she didn't know how to make it stop.

"Well then, when can we talk?"

"Not ever. We're just councillors." Oralie whispered before she turned away.

She knew Kenric was bothered by her behavior, but she couldn't risk a relationship forming between them. He didn't try to talk with her again though, and life carried on.

Several years passed in a cordial work friendship. Kenric was the same as ever- outrageously funny, yet also passionate about right versus wrong. Oralie found herself siding with him in nearly all council decisions and each time he glanced at her afterwards, she desperately hoped he was following his telepathy rules. If he saw her thoughts- how much she was falling in love with him...

It was ironic. In school Oralie had never been boy-crazy like some of her friends. She'd never had a serious crush, she'd certainly never been in love- as much as she liked to daydream about what it would be like. And now, when she was out of school, and in the one job in the world in which she couldn't form attachments, she was little by little donating her heart to someone who could never accept it.

However, she had other problems to worry about. Bronte and Kenric were constantly reporting about a small bit of unrest buried deep under the façade of normalcy. A rebel group supposedly existed, and no one on the council had any precedent for handling such a situation. It hurt Oralie's heart just to hear the idea of a rebel group. What was so wrong with society that caused a rebellion to form? The more she asked herself that question though, the more she found answers. She thought back to Kenric's comments about humans. She thought about Exilium and the talentless. About Fintan and the Pyrokinetics everywhere. Her world was not perfect. But was it even possible for any world to be perfect?

Twenty years passed in relative peace. Oralie and Kenric were neighbors, friends- sometimes he still liked to make her blush, but there was really nothing between them. The way it should be, Oralie told herself. Yet sometimes on dark, stormy nights, alone in her crystal castle, Oralie liked to imagine what life would have been like if she hadn't been a councillor, or even if councillors had been allowed to marry. Most of her school friends were already having children. Their lives were so different- happier, more normal, relaxed.

But that was the price she paid for being a part of something bigger than herself. Oralie had to let it go. At least for now.

It was nearing the summer solstice and as usual, the councillors received an invitation to the Ruewens' estate for one of their famous parties. Oralie selected a simple peach-toned gown made elegant by a small rows of jewels shimmering on the bodice, and pulled her hair back atop her head- a style she rarely wore. It was just another event, but she still liked to look her best. And after twenty-some years on the council, it had been engrained into her to look her best for any occasion.

The twelve councillors met in Eternalia, so that from there they could light-leap together to Havenfield. Arriving at precisely the same time was indeed something the council practiced.

As they all glittered into the crowd at Havenfield, Oralie took a moment to admire the twinkling strings of lights strung between the house and the animal's barns. Canopies had been set up outside overlooking the cliffs and the water below. The sun was just beginning to lower itself, painting the ocean with reds and pinks and yellows.

"Ah, welcome." Lord Ruewen gave the council a slight bow and told them to make themselves at home. "I'm leaving the party for a moment to check on that feisty T-Rex, but I'll be back shortly."

"Are you still planning to move him to the Sanctuary this next week?" Councillor Noland asked, before Grady had time to slip away.

"Of course. He's behaved quite well these past few years. If only it had been a little easier to find him. Twelve years to capture a T-Rex..."

Grady rubbed his temples like the very memory gave him a headache.

"Oh, we remember quite well the trouble he caused." Terik laughed. "That ridiculous hunt we went on!"

Oralie looked anywhere but Kenric. She didn't think about that day as often anymore, but she still couldn't forget it. And she knew he couldn't either.

Lord Ruewen rubbed the back of his neck and then hurried off while Terik continued to reminisce about that muddy trek through the woods. Oralie slipped away from the rest of the councillors and moved under one of the canopies to people watch. She caught sight of the Endals, lovely Cryah resting one hand on her swelling stomach. And then there were the Vackers, their young son Alvar holding onto each of their hands. Elsewhere in the crowd were the rest of the Ruewen family, including Edaline, Jolie- whose dress had to be the most beautiful piece of clothing Oralie had ever seen-, and even Edaline's sister, accompanied by her husband, Kesler Dizznee. He looked uncomfortable amongst the finery, but Juline and Edaline were visiting happily, ignoring the stares and whispers.

"There's another thing wrong with the world." Oralie murmured to herself.

"I quite agree," said a voice behind her. Oralie nearly jumped as she turned to face Kenric.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you," he apologized. "I just assumed you were talking about the Dizznees and well, you know I can't keep my thoughts to myself."

Oralie smiled. "I guess it's a good thing you manifested as a Telepath, then."

Kenric laughed and Oralie's heart begged to take a night off. She so wanted to enjoy this time with him...She could worry about the consequences later, couldn't she?

"So, uh...you got bored of the T-Rex discussion?" Out of habit, Oralie forced herself to speak when she noticed Kenric staring at her.

"Well, it reminded me of someone in particular and that was when I'd noticed you'd wandered off."

"Oh." Oralie involuntarily reached for a strand of hair to tug at, but faltered when she realized she'd pulled it all back.

"Here." Kenric abruptly reached for her confused hand. "Someone's playing music. Let's dance."

"What?" Oralie hadn't danced since Foxfire, and even then it had just been a onetime lesson from one of the mentors. Oralie remembered waltzing around a classroom with one of her friends, being far too shy to dance with a boy. How was she supposed to dance with Kenric? In front of everyone?

"See, look, we're not the only ones." The area under the canopy had cleared to make room for the dance floor, which had quickly become filled with a handful of other couples- most of them married.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Oralie asked even though she could feel Kenric's excitement. Hazards of being an Empath.

"Of course. Just follow my lead." He pulled her closer, placing a hand on her waist, and Oralie felt both their pulses quicken. Dancing was two things: harder than it looked, and closer than it looked. It was difficult to have personal space when she had her arms partially wrapped around the other person. Oralie couldn't help mentally freaking out.

To her surprise, Kenric was a good dancer. He didn't step on her feet, and he smoothly led her around and around the dance floor, twirling in time to the rhythm. Halfway through the song, Oralie worked up the courage to carry on a conversation.

"So, uh, how did you learn to...do this?"

"Would you laugh if I said my grandma taught me?"

Oralie couldn't hold back a smile. "So you mean to tell me when you weren't spying on people from the roof, you were taking dance classes?"

Kenric shrugged. "Well, you can see it paid off."

She just nodded.

The song finally ended, but neither left the dance floor. Another tune began, a much slower, more dramatic sounding melody. Oralie knew there was a specific dance that went with the music, and fortunately, Kenric saved them both from embarrassment. He pulled her closer so that she was forced to lean her head against his shoulder, and in doing so, she could feel the steps before he took them. His muscles shifted one way and she stepped back, he turned another way and she instinctively knew to twist to the side. It was like she'd danced the routine in her dreams. And as much as she wanted to deny her feelings, she knew in that moment the envy she'd felt for her friends' calm married lives had disappeared entirely. Dancing now, with Kenric- his wild red hair and quick grin and strong but gentle hands- she knew she wouldn't trade her life for anyone else's, because no one else got to feel as confused and torn and beautifully in love as she was then.

After the dance ended they got refreshments and separated for a bit to mingle without causing gossip. However, it seemed the busybodies had already noticed their dance and rumors were soaring. With each person she talked to, she had to clarify she was a councillor, and that no, she and Kenric were just friends. She hadn't blushed so much in years.

The evening wore on, and Kenric didn't help the rumors she'd been refuting. He asked her to dance not one, not twice, but at least four more times. And though she whispered that people were staring, she couldn't bring herself to say no. She didn't want to say no. If she had it her way, they would have been dancing all night long.

During the last song, each couple had the dance floor to themselves for one verse while the other dancers stood in a circle around them and clapped until the verse ended. Then, everyone rotated and it was a different couple's turn to dance inside the ring. Oralie could already already feel her heart pounding as she watched Grady and Edaline start the dance off. She and Kenric were definitely going to be gossiped about. She hoped the other councillors had already left for the evening.

Kenric was laughing and clapping as fourteen-year-old Jolie Ruewen and her friend Brant ran into the middle and had evident fun spinning and jumping to the rapid beat. They were both so young, full of life and joy. Oralie hoped neither of them ever became a councillor.

"People say Brant's not going to manifest." Kenric whispered out of the blue. "He's a Pyrokinetic, so our world refuses to acknowledge him as anything more than talentless."

Oralie frowned. She knew Kenric walked along the citizens of working cities like Mysterium, but she sometimes didn't know how he found out the information he did. Before she could ask him more about Brant, Prentice Endal put a hand on Kenric's shoulder.

"We're leaving for the night. Prentice's eyes flickered between Kenric and Brant, before he turned to include Oralie in his greeting. " Enjoy the party, my friends." He and Cryah disappeared back into the crowd and Oralie looked at Kenric, waiting for an explanation. Kenric didn't say anything though, and instead focused on the dance. Oralie realized they were next. Instantly all thoughts about Prentice and Pyrokinetics vanished, replaced by a terrible fear of falling flat on her face in front of the crowd.

Their verse began and Kenric grinned at Oralie before yanking her into the circle with him. Clapping surrounded her in all sides, but as Kenric settled an arm around her, she forgot about the other faces and focused instead on him. She trusted Kenric. He wouldn't let her fall.

The music sped back up and she stepped in time to the rhythm, mirroring Kenric's footfalls and allowing him to showcase her in broad twirls that made her gown spin like a princesses'. The tune reached it's climax and then Kenric ended their dance by dropping her into a low dip, his face inches above hers. Oh, people were definitely going to talk...

The clapping increased and the Redeks took their place. Instead of returning to the ring though, Kenric led Oralie outside where they could watch the starlight reflecting in the water beyond the cliffs.

"Oralie," he started. "You should know something."

Her heartrate quickened and she started to shake her head, knowing what he was going to say. However, the intensity in his eyes kept her from moving.

"Oralie," he began again. "Not only are you the most beautiful woman I've ever known, but you are the kindest, the most considerate, and the wisest. Your wisdom has reminded me of my duties many times, reminded me of the honor we have to serve our world. And," his voice cracked slightly as he took a step closer. "And over these twenty-some years, even though you tried not to let me, I've fallen in love with you."

Oralie took his hands in her own and confirmed that yes, Kenric definitely had feelings for her. Frightfully strong ones at that.

"I know we can't be together, but I often tell myself maybe one day, but then I realize I don't even know if you feel the same way." Kenric stared at her intently and Oralie forgot how to lie.

"I...I do feel for you. I, Iove you."

The words were out of her mouth and she couldn't take them back, even if she wanted to. But when Kenric melted her heart with that smile of his, she didn't regret telling him. She only wished she had told him sooner.

He kissed the backs of her hands and she blushed to the roots of her hair. Hopefully no one was watching.

"Oralie, what do you say to a deal?"

"A deal?"

"Yes. Like a if-our-world-is-still-functioning-smoothly-in-twenty-years-will-you-consider-marrying-me sort of deal?"

An ecstatic, breathless laugh escaped Oralie's lips. "Are you serious?"

"Never more so." Kenric replied, his smile fading slightly.

"Well, then...yes?" Oralie shook her head in utter confusion and glee. "Yes! Yes, definitely." She started giggling without really knowing why and then Kenric grabbed her and spun her around, kissing her forehead as he set her back down.

"Here's to a horribly long engagement," he said leaning closer. Oralie realized she didn't have anything to toast with, but neither did he.

"Cheers," she replied in a whisper. He closed the distance between them and kissed her.

It was a very quick kiss- there were far too many people milling about for it to be extremely romantic, but it still left Oralie smiling and blushing.

So maybe they were breaking the rules a little...but she now had a hope for a future beyond life on the council.

Provided their world was still functioning smoothly in twenty years.


	4. Chapter 4

Oralie cried when she heard the news about Jolie Ruewen. She cried for Grady and Edaline. She cried for Brant. She cried for herself.

Grady had met with the council the day after the fire. Oralie had never seen him look so terrible. His eyes were red rimmed and he looked unfocused, like he'd been awake for far too long- haunted and distraught.

"The Black Swan killed my daughter!" Grady screamed at them. "Assign me the task of hunting them down, and you can be assured I will. They will pay for their crimes!" He kept clenching and unclenching his fists and Oralie worried he was coming unhinged. Which was a cause for concern given his ability.

"Lord Ruewen," Emery began in his most soothing voice. "This...so-called rebel group has made no previous actions. How are we supposed to know it exists, and much more, that it is responsible for the death of your daughter? Just yesterday, the word was that it had been a tragic accident." Emery glanced at Oralie and all the other councillors. "If we let rumors about this 'Black Swan' spread, it will cause an unrest unparalleled since the days in which we first hid our species' existence from the human world. We are living in a time of peace. Do not let your grief disturb our society."

Oralie thought Emery's statement was incredibly harsh. The Ruewens' world had shattered overnight. Everything had shattered overnight. If the Black Swan really was making secret moves against them, the relative calm of everything was erased. If it didn't get straightened out...Oralie glanced at Kenric and then quickly looked away when she saw he was staring at her, his brow etched in concern. Suddenly, she could hear his thoughts in her mind- a small voice whispering, "the Black Swan didn't do this."

She struggled to keep her face straight, to not let the others catch onto their secret conversation.

"How do you know?" She concentrated on thinking. She, of course, couldn't transmit to him, but he could read her mind- if he put aside his telepathy rules.

He didn't respond immediately and she wondered if he had even seen her question. Finally though, Kenric replied in a mental, pain-filled whisper, "Come to my castle after this meeting. I'll explain."

Oralie glanced at Kenric, questioning his need for a secret meeting, and then glanced at Grady. Which of them was right? Grady looked heartbroken- surely he was mistaken. But what could the council do about it? It wasn't like they could bring Jolie back somehow.

"Oh, so 'my grief' is now a problem? You're going to ignore that just like you're going to ignore a gang of murderers? Listen to me-"

"Lord Ruewen you have our uttermost condolences, but-"

"I said, listen to me!" Grady yelled. "It was not an accident and if you don't allow me to investigate, I'll resign as an emissary! And don't pretend like you understand my pain!" snapped Grady as he paced back and forth like the wild animals he and Edaline rehabilitated.

"We can't launch an investigation," Emery told the rest of the council telepathically. "Grady is deluded by his hurt and we have no reason to stir up fear. Murders don't happen in our world."

"You would rather not investigate?" Emery repeated Bronte's question so everyone could hear it. "Wouldn't you rather be prepared if the Black Swan does exist? To ignore it is foolhardy."

"But what's the price for peace?" Kenric's question was now repeated by Emery. "An investigation would have to be extensive- considering we have nothing to go on. It would cause worry to spread."

Oralie for once, wasn't sure she agreed with Kenric. If she was in Grady or Edaline's place, she would want an investigation. It seemed the least the council could do.

The majority of the councillors agreed with Kenric and Emery, though, and a disgusted, grief-stricken, Grady Ruewen angrily resigned. For a moment, Oralie had worried he would use his ability to force an inquiry, but in the end he had left peacefully. Just sadly. Oralie couldn't imagine his sorrow.

The council meeting finally came to an end, and that evening, Oralie slipped over to Kenric's home. It was convenient they were neighbors and she didn't have to go far. She was pretty sure late night rendezvous were forbidden amongst councillors- especially ones between councillors who had their love lives gossiped about on a regular basis.

Kenric let her inside and they sat down in his living room. Unlike her own castle, his was very plain- one would think he had just moved in; it didn't seem like the home of someone who had lived there for over thirty years.

"So," she spread her hands and waited for him to explain. After he stared at her for a long moment, he finally began.

"I know the Black Swan didn't kill Jolie because... I've worked with the Black Swan before. They're the good guys."

"What?!" Oralie stood up in shock. "What are you talking about? They're a rebel group-"

"-who's trying to fix the many wrongs our world has been committing." Kenric ran a hand through his hair. "Don't worry- it's not like I'm deeply involved. I've just been an informant a couple times. A couple times over a ten-year span."

"And you never told me this?" Oralie felt a little betrayed, but mainly just shocked. He was a councillor! What was he thinking?

"The less you knew the better. I didn't want you in any sort of danger. Or to get in trouble if somehow I got caught. I love you too much."

He was seated across from her, but he leaned forward, pleading. "You're going to have to keep this a secret, but...I just wanted you to know the truth."

Oralie took a deep breath and leaned back on the couch, trying to wrap her mind around the new information. "Jolie wasn't killed by a rebel group?" She needed to hear Kenric confirm it again.

"No. At least not ours."

"And that means-"

"There might be another group out there. We're not entirely sure." Kenric sighed. "The Black Swan's mainly just questions. Trust me, it's confusing."

"Who else is in it?" Oralie whispered.

"It's better if you don't know...you won't have to hide the secrets like I do."

"Is it dangerous?"

Kenric smiled slightly and leaned closer, taking her hand. "Of course. But I live life on the edge. That's why I'm a councillor. A normal life's too normal."

Oralie allowed herself to smile at the lightness in his voice, but then she thought of Jolie and her brief calm faded.

"Why did Grady think the Black Swan did it?"

Kenric frowned. "I don't know, but don't worry, I intend to do a little investigating on my own."

"You just didn't want the council to search because you don't want to get caught?"

"I don't want to have to help track down my fellow members. I don't want to try to play both sides, Oralie. The more secrets, the harder life gets."

She nodded and felt guilty for feeling betrayed. If she were in his position, she would want to keep him safe. But yet, he had sacrificed a little to tell her. He obviously trusted her. And she she trusted him with her life.

"Just please be careful," she heard herself whispering. "I know you want to fix our world so we can be together, but don't get yourself killed along the way." She imagined for a terrible moment how grief-torn she would be if anything happened to Kenric.

"Don't worry, Oralie," he said so sweetly she almost forgot all of the pain of the last few days. "Nothing's going to happen to me."

She stood up and hugged him tightly, praying his words were true.


	5. Chapter 5

Life felt like it was climbing up, waiting for a terrifying climax. First, Prentice was arrested, and no matter how much Kenric and Oralie argued, the council still voted to have his mind broken. Alden Vacker agreed to the task and Tiergan quit the nobility in protest. Then Cryah died- lovely, sweet Cryah. Wylie Endal became their world's first orphan.

Oralie couldn't bring herself to look at Kenric whenever a new tragedy was brought up in the council meetings. Each event seemed to crush their twenty-year-deal further into its coffin. Because how could they, in good conscience, quit just as everything was falling apart?

Rumors about the Black Swan grew, and when Prentice's broken mind yielded nothing, and the emissaries found nothing, the council turned against the rebels completely. Everyone did. Oralie worried more and more, especially for Kenric. Prentice had been exiled-with a broken mind. How much worse would Kenric's punishment be if he was caught?

After another headache-inducing meeting, after a long week of painful council meetings, Oralie ducked out of her castle and snuck down the well-worn path to Kenric's place. The moment she stepped inside though, the worry eating at her insides amplified. She didn't want to push Kenric away, but they had to talk. Their world was becoming dangerous.

"Oralie?" Kenric stepped into the living room from his kitchen and smiled, evidently not caring that she had just let herself in without knocking. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" He gave her a false bow and grinned full wattage, making her blush despite her best attempt.

Oralie hated herself for having to say the dreaded line: "Kenric, umm, we need to talk..."

His broad smile faded and he moved farther into the living room, stopping an arm's length from Oralie.

"What about?" Kenric's voice was so quiet and subdued, Oralie found herself on the verge of tears.

"Just...it's just...everything!" Oralie put a hand to her throat as if the extra support would keep her words from trembling. "The Black Swan, us, all this chaos that's making it impossible for us to be together..."

"Oralie," started Kenric, closing the distance between them and taking her hands. "It'll get better- and the Black Swan-"

"-is going to end up getting you killed!" Oralie shook her head adamantly. "Kenric, you have to get out while you can."

He stared at her for a long moment in which Oralie suffered internally. Finally, he let go of her hands and started to pace.

"You know I'm not in as deep as Prentice." Kenric said as he walked past the couch, then circled to walk past Oralie. "I'm fine for now, and I've even heard rumors about a project, 'Project Moonlark' that will somehow change our world for the better. I don't know anything other than it's name of course, but I do believe it's a reason for hope."

"But when, Kenric?" Oralie sank onto the couch, his pacing making her feel tired. "We wanted everything to be peaceful- and for the streak to last twenty years before we quit. Even if the world's problems fade overnight, it'd only be right to wait another couple decades to make sure it's a lasting peace. As it is, I feel like we're crucial to the council- for the sake of the innocent. You saw how fast everyone else was to condemn Prentice."

"The people need us so we have to stay," Kenric finished for her, running a hand across his face. Oralie batted at her eyes, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"That's what I'm trying to say, I guess." Oralie whispered after a moment of silence. "We have to put aside our hope of a future. The twenty year mark is coming up close and we're so worried about missing it, that we're getting reckless- especially you, with the Black Swan and all."

"So you'd rather I not try to do anything in my power to help our society?" Kenric frowned. "That's against the oaths we took, Oralie. I should be doing all I can."

"I don't mean it like that," Oralie clarified. "What I mean is that we should be focusing on how to help our world- from the council. We shouldn't be worrying about each other...or a future that can't exist."

"But someday-"

"That's the issue- we're distracted by 'someday.' We have to agree that until all is right with society, we can't have a future together, we have to put that out of the picture until times change." Oralie's lip quivered. "And you have to stop messing with that dangerous rebel group."

"I can't do that." Kenric said softly. "I'm sorry, Oralie, but not really. For your sake, I'll be careful, but I won't abandon them. And I can't stop dreaming about a future with you either."

Kenric quit his pacing and got down on his knees in front of where Oralie was seated on the couch. He waited until she met his eyes, then he smiled sadly. "Oralie, you may be right. I do spend a lot of time distracted because I'm thinking about us. But I also know that even if we agree to keep our lives separate, I won't stop thinking about you. I'll just wait- whether it's another twenty years or twenty thousand...I'll be here when you're ready. When we're ready."

Oralie couldn't hold back the storm of tears any longer. Sobs wracked her body and Kenric sat next to her, gently touching her golden hair. They stayed side by side for a long few hours, then wordlessly, Oralie dried her tears, gave Kenric's hand a final squeeze, and stood to leave.

She didn't have much hope anymore, but maybe there was a little left. Maybe she could still cling to it for however many years it took to achieve peace.

•••

Fifteen years went by until Oralie figured out what Project Moonlark referred to. Or more accurately, who, it referred to.

Sophie Foster was quite the girl. With her brown eyes and odd conventions, Oralie couldn't deny that she was interesting; that she had potential, but it still seemed like the Black Swan had put a lot of burden on the shoulders of one child. How did they expect Sophie to save the world?

Kenric loved her. He certainly seemed to have confidence in her, and it made Oralie want to do the same. But sometimes it was difficult. And it only became increasingly difficult.

"She can heal minds," Kenric was currently arguing with Emery. "We saw her save Alden, we have to let her try it on Prentice."

"You forget that Prentice was a criminal. If we're going to heal someone, we should start with one who served our world much longer- and in a better capacity."

"If you're referring to Fintan, let's not forget he actually killed people." Bronte snapped irritably.

"And he may or may not have a connection to the group that kidnapped Miss Foster and Mr. Dizznee. We can no longer assume he has society's best interests at heart." Terik cautioned.

"He was still a councillor." Emery said. "Can any of you honestly say he deserves to spend eternity with a broken mind in Exile?"

"Does anyone?" Kenric retorted.

Oralie silently agreed with him.

"Well then let's decide to heal Fintan." Councillor Liora said. "If that works well, we can then further debate whether or not we should heal Prentice next."

"Whether Sophie will heal him, that is," Oralie couldn't resist correcting. The poor girl was constantly having to do things beyond what they'd ask a normal adult to do. Oralie imagined it had to be hard to have such an insane and constantly changing childhood.

"Yes. Whether Miss Foster will heal them." Emery narrowed his eyes slightly, and asked for a vote on Fintan. Oralie suddenly didn't know how to choose. Or course, she didn't want Fintan to have a broken mind forever- but if he really was a part of the Neverseen- as the evil rebel group was called- he would not only be a risk to Sophie, Dex, and everyone else remotely involved, but also to the entire Black Swan organization- to Kenric, the council, society as a whole.

"We will keep him in prison still, correct?" Oralie checked with the others.

"Of course." Councillor Noland spoke up. "He will not be a threat."

"Except for during the healing," grumbled Bronte. "I know I'm outvoted as always, but don't forget, he can summon Everblaze."

"If the healing is preformed under carefully monitored circumstances it should not be a problem." Councillor Zarina countered.

As far as safety went, Oralie had to agree with Bronte. Putting Sophie in the same room with someone who wanted to kill her- and had the power to make unquenchable flames burst out of thin air? It seemed like a recipe for disaster.

"I vote 'no'," she heard herself say. "We ask too much of Sophie as it is."

"I vote 'no' as well." Bronte glanced at her from the corner of his eye, looking slightly surprised she hadn't sided with Kenric, who almost reluctantly voted 'yes.'

Everyone else went with 'yes,' and the healing's date was set. Oralie hid her hands under the table so her fellow councillors wouldn't see the way she wrung them nervously. In an equation with so many variables, something was bound to go wrong.

•••

The night before the healing, there was a knock on Oralie's door. She wasn't surprised to see Kenric- she'd been expecting him, hence the reason she had stayed in her formal attire so late into the evening. What she didn't expect though, was for him to hand her his cache.

"Kenric... What-?"

"We both know chances are something's going to go wrong. And somehow Fintan knows I've been leaking information to the Black Swan. I'm going to be in the room with him and of course my focus will be on protecting you, Sophie and Fitz, but I can't worry about myself. Fintan's not going to hurt anyone else- I promise."

Oralie sank onto her couch not saying anything, leaving Kenric's cache in his outstretched hand. If Fintan really knew Kenric was in the Black Swan, Kenric would definitely be a target. Oralie glanced at her orange-haired friend, her love. "Why did you vote to heal him then?"

Kenric sat down beside her still holding his cache. "No one should have to spend an eternity with a broken mind. And besides, if we don't start with healing Fintan, why would the council ever allow Sophie to heal Prentice? Fintan's a stepping stone to Prentice. It has to be done sooner or later."

"But, your life is in danger!" Oralie tried not to panic. "I know you, Kenric. You won't hesitate to put yourself in the line of fire- maybe even quite literally, if it's to save someone else. And with Fintan wanting to kill you on top of that?" Her voice broke for a moment. "Why couldn't another telepath do the job?"

"You know why." Kenric whispered. And she did. One, it would be far to suspicious if a councillor suddenly backed out, and two, Kenric wanted to be there. He wanted to protect her and Sophie and Fitz and everyone else. Sitting on the sidelines would be murder.

"And you know why you need to take this." Kenric half-forced the cache into Oralie's hand. Her fingers didn't close around it, but she didn't drop it either. "If everything works out well, I'll take it back- no problem, but if it doesn't, I want you to hang onto it until Sophie needs it. Then I want you to give it to her to use as leverage." Kenric smiled ruefully. "With the direction our world is heading, she'll need it."

Oralie finally forced her fingers to tighten around the cache. Kenric had obviously already put in a lot of thought on the subject; he didn't need her to tell him no. He needed her to be strong. So she would be- for him.

"I promise it'll be safe with me," she forced herself to whisper. "Sophie will be okay."

"I know she will. She's the spark that's going to change our world, remember?" Kenric smiled and then leaned forward, resting a hand on Oralie's cheek. "Thank you for always being someone I could trust."

She hated the way he already sounded resigned to his death, and couldn't really think of a response except, "I'll always love you."

Kenric's grin widened. "I don't think I could ever get tired of hearing that." His eyes darkened. "You know, I love you even more."

"And if you keep staring at me during every meeting, everyone in the world's going to know that," Oralie half-teased, trying to bring some resemblance of lightness back to the conversation. Joking around was supposed to be Kenric's speciality.

"I guess it's just as well everyone knows," Kenric responded, slowly moving closer. "I'm no good at keeping secrets anyway." The space between them vanished as he kissed her, and Oralie closed her eyes, letting herself get swept out of reality in the strength of his surging emotions.

The kiss lasted much longer than the brief one they'd shared at the Ruewen's party years before. It was like they both felt the urgency- the solemn realization that their happy-ever-after might never come. Kenric continued to lean forward, and Oralie kissed him back throwing caution to the wind- at least until she could lean back no further and Kenric seemed to realize he was practically on top of her. They both sat back up quickly, Kenric blushing as bright as his hair. Oralie didn't know whether to laugh or cringe, so she settled on the former. They could use a laugh; if the healing didn't work out, it could be a very long time before she would ever laugh again.

Kenric, still blushing, laughed alongside her until Oralie forgot why she was giggling. She tucked the cache away, using an old conjuring trick, and promised Kenric she wouldn't tell anyone about his involvement with the Black Swan- if something happened.

Finally, he bid her goodnight and Oralie watched from the window as he walked back to his castle. Part of her wanted to chase him down, to stay by his side forever and make sure nothing ever happened to him. The councillor part of her won out though, and she went to her own room to get ready for bed- ready for the following day.

As she stared at her bedroom ceiling, trying to fall asleep, she desperately hoped Kenric was wrong about Fintan and the healing. He needed to be. Everything would be fine.

At least that was what she told herself.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all the encouraging reviews! Oralie and Kenric are definitely**_ _**underrated :) Anyway, these next chapters will have Neverseen spoilers and take some liberties... meaning someone may not be *cough* as dead as he or she may seem, *cough.* So, yeah. Enjoy!**_

 _ **•••**_

She had to be strong. That repeated phrase became Oralie's mantra- her sole goal.

Because the moment it stopped going through her head, she fell apart.

Something had broken in her the moment she had seen the melted city. The moment she had realized Kenric was gone. In that instant she had understood why the Ruewens had isolated themselves for so long. Few people could comprehend the misery and despair that Oralie suffered though. At least Grady and Edaline had had each other, Oralie thought. She had no one- Kenric had been her confidante.

But she had to be strong. She couldn't hide, not when her world and fellow councillors needed her most. And so she went to the funeral, to all the council meetings. She went to Alina's election ceremony- even though it killed Oralie internally to think of the snobbish woman as Kenric's replacement. She kept defending Sophie, even though she quickly lost her respect among the majority of the council. She stayed strong. Day after day after day.

Quite honestly, it didn't get easier. If anything it got harder- especially when she discovered most of her fellow councillors wanted to expel her for treason. True, she had given Kenric's cache to Sophie Foster, but still, the pain of betrayal left a sharp wound in Oralie's heart. She had served with those same people every day- through endless meetings and debates- for over forty years. It was like her family had turned on her at a time when she needed their support most, when her heart was already fractured.

And maybe that was what made Oralie reckless, what made her run into a room that was falling down around her, trying to save someone she didn't even know. Maybe that reckless streak was what sustained her as she watched Brant's skull shatter, as she held Mr. Forkle's gasping body as he bled to death. Most people in her world would have been traumatized beyond repair. But she wasn't too bad, really. Her spirit was becoming immune to torture and death.

And so, that was when Oralie stopped putting off the inevitable. She took up Kenric's old post and began reporting to the rebels. And it was the first time she'd enjoyed life since the healing.

"The councillors are in turmoil," Oralie reported to 'Granite'- as he liked to call himself. "Alina wants all the rebels rounded up, both the Black Swan and the Neverseen."

"The Black Swan? Has she gone stupid?" Granite muttered to himself, forgetting to mask his voice. They were talking across a windowless imparter- she couldn't see him, but she could picture Sir Tiergan in her mind. He was the only person she knew who sounded anything similar to Granite. Plus, he was close friends with Prentice, and he had a son...

"Well, it is Alina." Oralie half-smiled. "Bronte, Terik, and I are opposing all her declarations as of now. Most of the other councillors are still in shock about the ogres leaving the treaty...and about the literal collapse of the peace summit. If you have a plan for what to do next, now would be the time to act. No one's watching."

"Good. We've got some trouble in the Forbidden Cities. I assume you heard about Miss Foster's human family and Nightfall?"

Oralie nodded, then realized Granite couldn't see her. "Yes. I heard the story from Alden. Do you think Nightfall's a phase of the Lodestar initiative? Or a place maybe?"

"We don't know. But we actually have a rather vague idea of how to find out. Though we probably won't discover anything. But still, we might be able to save some people..."

"Is there any chance you're going to tell me the details of what you're mumbling about?" Oralie was being to understand exactly what Kenric meant when he said the Black Swan was mainly questions.

"Actually yes- just this once. And only because you'll need to play a very risky part in it if we're going to pull it off."

Oralie wasn't the least bit afraid. Not anymore. "All right. What do I have to do?"

"Throughout the past ten years or so, several dwarves, goblins, and gnomes have been taken captive by the Neverseen, for various reasons. Now the Neverseen had- at one point in time- an agreement with the Ogres to make use of their dungeons."

"Like the one Lady Gisela was held in before she escaped." It wasn't exactly a question; Oralie had a sneaking suspicion she was guessing the gist of Granite's plan.

"Exactly. Since the Ogres are currently in agreement with the council, and not so much with the Neverseen, the Collective thinks we can negotiate a release for all the Neverseen's prisoners." Sir Tiergan sounded giddy. "One, this would free any survivors -which is obviously a good thing. Two, it would possibly provide us with new information the prisoners may have observed- which might lead us to clues about 'Nightfall.' And three, it would rule out a location where Miss Foster's human family could have been taken to."

"We have to act fast then, before the Ogres cut all ties with us and dispose of the prisoners. If they're no longer friendly with the Neverseen, they have no reason to keep caring for someone else's prisoners." Oralie hoped the Collective had already realized the timing issue.

Sir Tiergan sounded like he had, at least. "You are quite correct. Which is why we plan to make our appeal tomorrow. Or should I say, you will make our appeal tomorrow."

"Because I'm a councillor and King Dimitar is more likely to think it's a sanctioned request coming from me?"

"Yes. Of course, this means you can't be in disguise and if word gets back around to the council should something go wrong..."

"I understand." Oralie felt a twinge of unease thinking about her fellow councillors' reactions. She would be expelled for sure if she got caught pretending the council had requested something they actually had no idea about.

"So, we'll travel to what's left of Ravagog, and pray the Ogres are welcoming? Tomorrow?"

Oralie could picture Sir Tiergan nodding. "That's our attempt at a plan. Sophie will be going with us, since there seems to be no way to keep her out of the action, and I assume that means Fitz will accompany her. Physic will be going- to check the prisoners' vitals before we move them- since sadly, the Neverseen specialize in torture and near starvation. Juline- err, Squall," Granite winced, but then carried on as if he hadn't said anything. "and Lord Ruewen may accompany them, since they can use their abilities as weapons quite easily. And possibly Dex and Tam and Della and Biana." Tiergan sighed. "As much as we would like to keep them from going, their talents come in handy far too often. If something does go wrong, Dex can cause a prison break by force while Tam shields him. Della and Biana can vanish, and help the prisoners escape unseen. However, all of them will have disguises so they look older and official. You'll be the only one recognizable, so you'll have to do most of the negotiating."

Oralie figured she better practice her Ogre words. They always came out with a horribly elvish accent. It made her sound amateur. She reassured Granite that she could negotiate with King Dimitar, though. After all, she'd been debating and listening to arguments for the majority of her life.

"Good. It's settled then. I'll meet you tomorrow." Granite's imparter clicked off and Oralie sat down on her bed. She hoped she knew what she was getting herself into. She'd never actually been on a Black Swan mission- especially not in the partially demolished Ogre capital. But then again, everyone involved in the plan had already been through situations a hundred times worse- herself included. She was pretty confident they could handle anything.

Before dawn, Granite arrived on her doorstep and they hurriedly light-leaped away, praying Alina wasn't up to spying on her neighbors in the wee hours of the morning. Everyone else was already waiting at Havenfield- their temporary safe spot. Oralie didn't have to be an Empath to feel the anxiety in the air. Edaline looked ghostly pale as she watched Sophie, Dex, Juline, and Grady prepare to leave. Though Oralie thought Alden seemed even worse as he hugged Della, Fitz, and Biana. Linh huddled in the back near Physic, and Tam refused to meet his sister's worried expression. Suddenly Oralie realized the weight of her responsibility. If she messed up...

"All right, let's get going," Tiergan said, still in his Granite disguise. Juline began passing out disguise potions her husband had already concocted for everyone, and as Oralie watched everyone transform into strangers before her eyes, she felt a twinge of thankfulness. She was perfectly happy with her appearance, thank you very much. Finally, Oralie and her odd-looking companions gathered around several pale, amber colored light-leaping crystals. They were off to the neutral territories- to Ravagog's remains.

It didn't take long for the Ogres to detect their presence. They had hardly stood on Ogre soil for more than a minute when the guards appeared.

"Elves! Here!" One soldier shouted to the next and Oralie couldn't hide a wince as she and her friends were surrounded. Physic apparently saw Oralie's nervousness, because the quirky medic put a hand on Oralie's shoulder reassuringly.

"This is your first mission right? Well, don't worry, it's all going according to plan."

"Plan? We're being arrested?"

"Of course, and then we'll request an audience with King Dimitar. He likes to know who his prisoners are." Physic frowned. "Didn't Tier- I mean Granite, tell you what's happening?"

"Not in detail," Oralie murmured back, ignoring Physic's name slip.

"Well...That's thoughtless." Physic shook her head at her co-worker's apparent foolishness. "Don't worry. Just follow my lead." She grinned, but somehow Oralie wasn't all that comforted.

"We request to talk with King Dimitar!" Sophie blurted in Ogre. Oralie realized she should probably speak up too, seeing as she was one of the few there who actually understood the language.

"Please, gentlemen," she started haltingly. "We are here to give the King one last message from the council."

The guards glanced at each other for a moment then slowly nodded. The entire company was cautiously led deeper into the Ogre city, the soldiers shifting nervously as they snuck glances at Oralie. She lifted her head a little higher. She had to stay strong.

They were led into a large throne room a few minutes later, the Ogre guards still surrounding them. King Dimitar stood, looking creepy as ever with his cold eyes, and awkward, diaper-like attire. Oralie felt her heart beating rapidly as she shuffled to the front of their group, following a nod from Granite.

"Your highness," Oralie dipped into the same old curtsey she had practiced over the years. "I come before you with one last request from the council. After today, you need not worry. The elves will never bother your lands again."

"I should hope so," Dimitar practically growled as Oralie straightened. "We were already supposed to have been left in peace months ago, yet here you are..."

"Yes. I am sorry it has to be this way- such an inconvenience to your most excellent majesty." Oralie lowered her gaze submissively and hoped he was prideful enough not to see through her flattery.

"What do you want from the Ogres?" Dimitar asked, rubbing his bulging stomach and eyeing Oralie's disguised companions suspiciously.

"We ask for the release of your enemy's prisoners." Oralie paused for a moment, then reminded him of the heinous crimes of the Neverseen.

"Enemy of my enemy is a friend, correct? We do not wish to burden you with the feeding of unnecessary prisoners, so we hope to take with us anyone they have imprisoned."

She curtsied again for good measure and took a step back to show she was done talking. Now it was his turn. Oralie could only pray the king would show a spark of mercy and not make it into a huge issue.

"Enemy of my enemy..." King Dimitar repeated, looking thoughtful. "Why should I give up people who may provide me with information on that cruel band of rebels. I think it would be more useful to keep the Neverseen's prisoners. You never know when the opportunity for revenge may present itself."

"Revenge? Says the one who wanted to cut off contact with the rest world? Was living on your own in peace just a bluff?" Sophie was yelling at Dimitar in Ogre before Oralie could think of a response.

King Dimitar narrowed his eyes at Sophie. In her disguise she had dark hair and skin and was a fully grown woman. Evidently though, it wasn't enough...

"Your mind is impenetrable! You're that girl? How dare you stand before me in this city?"

"You tried to read her mind?" Tiergan could apparently speak Ogre too. "How dare _you_!"

"You forget your silly rules don't apply to me." King Dimitar spoke bitingly, all while motioning for his guards to circle closer.

"No rules for you? Grady stepped forward, his Ogre words hardly decipherable. "In that case..."

The guards suddenly ran backwards, pinning themselves to the throne room walls.

Oralie wanted to laugh- but when she saw the fury in Grady's eyes all humor evaporated. She'd been on the receiving end of that wrath before. It wasn't something she cared to experience up close and personal.

"Tam, Dex, Della, Biana, Physic!" Tiergan called beneath the chaos. "Follow me!" Oralie watched as Della and Biana vanished, and then Tam's shadow vapor blurred the others significantly. No one noticed as they slipped out of the throne room. So much for following Physic's lead...Now what was she supposed to do? Oralie wondered as she glanced back at Grady, Juline, Sophie and Fitz. The two teens were busy concentrating- probably searching Dimitar's mind for the dungeon's location. Oralie knew enough about telepathy from Kenric that she assumed they could then transmit the directions to Tiergan. Grady and Juline meanwhile, were busy fighting the Ogre guards- stopping them from getting to Sophie and Fitz. Oralie supposed she could join in, but what was an Empath to do against Ogre soldiers?

She glanced back at Sophie and Fitz, and then Dimitar who was standing on his throne, waving his weapon and shouting angrily. Maybe she could make the job easier for the Telepaths...

"King Dimitar! Please reconsider! You wouldn't want any further harm to come to this city!"

"Is that a threat, pretty? You- destroy my city- after the council's agreement?"

"If we can't find the location of the dungeons..." Oralie hoped her taunt would make his mind jump to the right information. When Sophie gave her a thumbs up a moment later, Oralie felt almost proud of herself. Her ability was not necessarily useful in a battle, but that didn't mean she was worthless.

"You and the rest of your councillors are going to regret this!" Dimitar hopped off his throne and moved toward Oralie menacingly, swinging his weapon in his hands.

"Come on, time to go!" Fitz shouted, grabbing Oralie's wrist and pulling her after Grady, Juline and Sophie. They all sprinted out of the throne room and around several sharp corners before veering down a dim alleyway outside of the castle.

"At the end of this street we take a right! The dungeons are under the back portion of the palace!" Sophie shouted as they ran. Getting to the end of the street was easier said than done, though. Ogre peasants peddled through the alley with carts of materials and foods and miscellaneous merchandise. Some of them even looked like they were considering selling their goods to Oralie's racing companions. She politely had to tell one lady sorry, that they were a bit busy.

"Hey! Stop!" Ogres guards pounded after them and Oralie decided the whole ordeal was one of the oddest events of her life. There she was, in her councillor attire, getting chased by diaper-wearing soldiers through an Ogre market place alongside Juline Dizznee, Fitz Vacker, Grady Ruewen, and Sophie Foster. It was the type of ridiculous situation she would have loved to tell Kenric about.

"Quick, down here!" Sophie pulled open a wooden door, Juline turned the guard into an Ogre-popsicle, and they all darted inside, down a dark spiraling staircase. The shouts outside continued, and Oralie felt more and more wary with each step they took that led farther underground. It was one thing to get to the dungeons; escaping would be harder.

Finally, they ran into a wide corridor with individual cells branching off to the sides. Torture weapons stained a dark red hung on the walls between the cells and Oralie wanted to be sick. The whole place was dark and smelly. And to think some of the Black Swan members had been trapped there for years?

"There's the rest!" Sophie pointed to the other end of the corridor. "They're invisible, but I can sense their thoughts."

"Then let's get them and get out of here," Juline said as she sealed the entrance. "My ice will melt or shatter within a few minutes and we're going to have some not-so-happy company."

The five of them jogged to the other end of the hallway where the rest of their party was gathered. Della and Biana had an unconscious dwarf held between them- or at least Oralie assumed they did, since the poor guy seemed to be hovering in the air; Tiergan and Tam each had injured gnomes slung over their shoulders.

"Two cells left." Dex announced as he fiddled with the lock on the door in front of him. He turned to look at Sophie and sighed sadly. "No sign of your human parents."

"I suppose no news is good news," she muttered, kicking a pebble across the floor. Grady put a hand on her shoulder.

Boom! The entry door shuddered and everyone went back on high alert. Boom! Oralie supposed a few more solid kicks would knock it down.

"Hurry, Dex!" Sophie ran up to her friend and set a hand on his bare wrist. Oralie had heard Sophie was an Enhancer; now was her chance to see the talent in action.

The cell down clicked open seconds later and Physic was the first inside to check on the prisoner's vitals. When she let out a shriek, however, Grady and Sophie also dashed inside.

Bang! Juline's ice seal shattered and Ogre guards flooded the corridor. "There they are!" one shouted, hatred lacing his words. Dex was already working on the final cell and Tiergan began leading the others in the direction of the other exit.

Fitz had swapped places with Grady so the latter could fight, but Oralie noticed how pale Lord Ruewen was as he exited the cell. Oralie poked her head in the doorway and was quickly blocked by Sophie, who was trembling head to toe. Fitz moved beside Sophie, both of them practically gasping as they glanced nervously at Oralie.

"What's wrong? Why are you blocking me? I might be able to help!" Her words ended on a question as the teens continued to fidget anxiously. Sophie was nearly in tears. Fitz was the one to reply.

"So, um, apparently Fintan's blaze didn't kill him...We know Fintan used Ogre force-shifting, but apparently he brought someone with him..."

And in that split instant, Oralie knew exactly what they meant and who they were talking about. And it was only when she heard guards screaming in the background that she remembered how to breathe, and managed to say,

"Kenric."


	7. Chapter 7

There was a battle going on in the hallway- Grady and Juline versus an entire troop of Ogre guards. Tiergan and company were trying to smuggle unconscious gnomes and dwarves out the back entrance while Dex frantically struggled with the last Neverseen-prisoner's cell. Sophie and Fitz were still blocking her path, looking pale and concerned. But Oralie toned all of it out until it was nothing more than background information- as horribly unimportant as Alina's sympathy gift which sat unopened in one of Oralie's many cupboards at home.

Kenric was alive. Her Kenric. Not dead. At least not yet.

Oralie pushed between Sophie and Fitz and flew to Physic's side. The medic was hovering over an unconscious man- horribly thin, ghostly pale, and suffering from burn marks on his chin and neck. Yet he had broad shoulders and vivid red hair- longer and wilder than ever before. The prisoner was unmistakably Kenric Fathdon.

"How...how?" Oralie couldn't seem to find her voice as she crouched by his side. Physic had opened a vial of something and was attempting to get it down his throat. Oralie wanted to help, she did, but she was trembling so much she could hardly move.

"I got the cell open!" Dex stuck his head in the doorway and then did a double take. "Hold on...is that...?"

"Sophie, Fitz," Physic interrupted. "Go help Dex get the last prisoner out of here. Oralie and I will follow in a moment. Grady and Juline can only hold the Ogres back for so long."

The three teenagers obeyed and left the room. Oralie forced herself to check Kenric's wrist for a pulse. It was there. He was definitely alive.

Something clicked and Oralie snapped out of her shock. They were wasting time. They had to escape!

"Let's get him up," said Physic, slinging one of Kenric's arms over her shoulder. Oralie moved to his other side and did the same. Together, they slowly headed out of the cell. Kenric groaned softly and his head drooped, his chin tucked near his collarbone. Oralie held onto him tighter. Somehow she had gotten him back. She wasn't going to lose him again.

Dex and Fitz were half-carrying a weak, but fully conscious dwarf up the stairs. Oralie looked around for Sophie and found the girl beside Grady and Juline, inflicting any Ogre who dared to get close to her.

"You guys go! We'll buy you time!" Juline yelled, catching sight of Oralie, Physic, and their evidently resurrected friend. "Go!"

The group started up the exit staircase and Oralie's shoulders quivered from strain of carrying so much extra weight. Even though he was half-starved, Kenric wasn't exactly tiny.

They finally made it back to the surface, but found Tiergan's group still huddled inside. They had jammed the door, and Oralie heard Ogre guards on the other side of it, smashing at the heavy wood with meaty fists.

"What's the plan?" Physic asked. Tiergan just blinked at them, noticing Kenric, so Tam had to respond.

"We were hoping Lord Ruewen and Squall would show back up, but since they're not around...well, we can try to outrun the Ogres and hope that at least ninety percent of the group gets away."

"Ninety percent? Who are you expecting to die?" Dex sounded worried.

"Uh, uh, bad plan," Biana put in, fully visible. "How 'bout we hide somewhere and escape later, when there's not a million Ogres waiting to trample us?"

"And where do you suggest we hide?" Fitz countered, frowning at his sister. "If we hide in the dungeons, we'll end up trapped there. Easy day for King Dimitar."

"No, no," said Tiergan, coming back out of his shock. "We're going to dash outside when this door breaks down and use our light-leaping crystals. We'll have to act fast so we don't get trampled, but if we can get to the light, we can get away."

"And if we don't get to the light in time?" Tam asked, shifting his unconscious gnome.

"Then fight however you can."

"Easier said than done." Tam again glanced at the prisoner he was busy carrying. Oralie glanced at Kenric and agreed.

Bam! The door splintered and an Ogre hand reached through the broken wood. Dex whacked it away from him and Fitz, while using his special punching arm band. The Ogre screamed in rage and began pounding at the door faster.

"Okay...we're here..." Sophie panted as she, Grady, and Juline joined the group on the landing. All three looked weak and exhausted. Oralie figured their abilities were about spent.

"Just in time," Della said, pointing to the door. Oralie head Grady groan.

Boom! Splinters flew in every direction and Oralie shifted her position so she could shield Kenric. The Ogres charged onto the landing and Oralie heard either Della or Biana scream. The world spun into chaos and Physic pulled them into the thick of the fighting soldiers. Someone stepped on her foot and punched her arm, but Oralie ignored the pain and held her breath as Physic held her light-leaping crystal up to the sky. Everything around them was a tangled mass of Ogres and elves, and Oralie worried for her companions. But then the light whisked them away and her focus shifted to protecting Kenric. They were almost to safety...

"Uff!" Physic yelped as they all collapsed in the dirt in one of Havenfield's pastures. Edaline, Linh, and Alden raced over to them, looking concerned.

"We figured something had gone wrong when no one was returning on time, but- Oh!" Edaline interrupted herself with the shock of seeing Kenric. "Is that..? Oh, my..."

"Alden?" Della's voice joined the conversation and Oralie noticed that she, Biana, and their gnome were lying in the field several yards away. Alden tore his eyes away from Kenric and hurried to his wife and daughter.

"We have to get him medical attention." Physic was telling a stunned Edaline. "I can set up inside, though I could use an extra hand with all these other unconscious prisoners. Hail Elwin when you get a chance."

Oralie noticed Dex, Fitz, their dwarf, and Juline had all appeared. A few seconds later, Sophie and Grady leaped into the clearing. Linh was still waiting for Tam, though, and Sir Tiergan was no where in sight either. As Oralie helped Physic take Kenric inside, she could only pray they had got out in time.

They quickly set Kenric down on the Ruewen's couch and Edaline rushed off to hail Elwin. As Physic began digging through a first aid box, she turned to Oralie and remarked, "You're sure handling this well."

"He's alive. It's good news," Oralie replied, trying to keep her voice even. She had reverted to her shaky, trembling mode, though, and sitting calmly was difficult.

"Yeah, but I bet it's a shock- I mean, I was stunned and I didn't know him nearly as well as you- or so the rumors go."

"We...we were close- are close." Oralie corrected.

"Secret lovers, right?"

"Councillors." Oralie didn't know why she felt she had to make that point clear. She and Kenric had been in love. But they had put their job first. They had kept some boundaries in check, and Oralie didn't want anyone to doubt that.

Physic just nodded and began administering a series of potions and tonics to Kenric. The other gnome and dwarf were also brought inside and Oralie was forced to leave Kenric's side so that she could help with them. There was still no sign of Tiergan or Tam. Linh was doing all she could to keep from crying.

It was nearly evening before there was a faint whooshing noise outside and Oralie peeked out a window to see their two lost companions- still carrying the weak prisoners.

"Tam!" Linh practically shrieked as she races outside to tackle her brother in a hug. "What kept you so long?"

"We were forcibly detained." Tiergan muttered, rubbing a cut on his cheek after he set down the dwarf and accepted a hug from Sophie. "The Ogres were too thick so we had to hide for a bit."

"Biana's idea," Tam said, making the girl blush. "I used my shadow vapor to hide us on the corner of the landing- in plain sight really. It was kinda funny."

"Someone has a strange sense of humor," Dex told Fitz. Oralie smiled despite herself.

Everyone went inside and Edaline conjured up a dinner. Oralie watched Kenric as she ate, waiting for him to wake up. Physic had said he was on the border of a wound-induced coma. From what she could tell, he had several busted ribs due to a recent beating. Still, the physician had been able to repair the bones and treat the internal bleeding, so chances were riding in Kenric's favor. Elwin- after he recovered from his shock- had said Kenric would probably regain consciousness before the evening was out.

Oralie hoped that was the case. She wanted so badly for him to be okay- for everything to be normal, to live as though the past year and a half had only been a bad dream.

"So," Tiergan started as they all at their food in the Ruewen's living room. "The Ogres aren't going to be happy with us. Word's going to get back to the council. Sorry, Oralie."

"Don't worry. I can handle it," she said. If she had Kenric back, it didn't matter if she got kicked off the council. It would just be a handy excuse to marry him.

"And now we're back to square one with Sophie's parents, I'm afraid," said Juline, too tired to bother with her Squall disguise.

"But we at least know one place they're not," Sophie put in, sounding surprisingly hopeful. "And one of the dwarves is semi-conscious. Maybe in a bit we can ask him about Nightfall?"

"Why don't we at least give him a couple days to recover before we start the interrogations." Elwin advised, patting Sophie's shoulder.

Sophie shrugged, then smiled. "I suppose..."

Tiergan finished his food, thanked Edaline, and then declared he had to get back to their headquarters to check on Wylie. "I can take a couple of our wounded friends with me,-"

"- and I'll take the others," Physic said, also standing up. "Get them out of Edaline and Grady's living room."

"Oh, we don't mind," Edaline was quick to say. Grady nodded in agreement. Physic just shook her head.

"It'll be better to put them in a proper medic center. Easier for Elwin and I."

"You got that right." Elwin nodded and finished his last bite of dessert. "We'll get them all back to good as new in no time. Then you can come visit and we'll all get the information we want." His gaze unconsciously shifted to Kenric and Oralie felt an irrational surge of panic.

"If you're taking Kenric back to your base, I'm going too." She stood from the table and moved to her friend's side. "Please?"

The last word came out rather weaker than she had hoped to sound, but everyone exchanged glances and wordlessly agreed. They all seemed to know she and Kenric had been in love- like with any good secret, the whole world seemed to know.

Oralie hugged Sophie and promised she could visit soon, and then said goodbye to everyone else before leaving with Physic, Tiergan, Tam and Linh. They arranged rooms for the ex-prisoners and after a few last medical checkups, everyone left to go to bed. It had been an emotional rollercoaster of a day and Oralie didn't think she'd been so tired in months. Nevertheless, she sat up in a chair beside Kenric's bed, holding his hand and watching the slight rise and fall of his chest- continually checking to make sure he was alive.

Sometime during the night, despite Oralie's best efforts, she must have fallen asleep, because when she reopened her eyes, Kenric was sitting up, blinking around the room in confusion.

It was a scene out of Oralie's wildest dreams- Kenric was alive, she had another chance to talk to him, to be with him; what was she supposed to say? Finally, she settled on only his name.

"Kenric?" She reached for his hand again as he turned to face her. Tears rolled down both of their faces as their eyes met. Seconds later, Oralie was in his arms, hugging him so tightly she hoped she wasn't hurting him. She considered asking him how he had survived Fintan's blaze- what the Neverseen's prison had been like. But as she buried her tearstained face against Kenric's scarred neck, she decided questions could come later. For now she would enjoy the impossibility of it.


	8. Epilogue

_**Thanks again to all of you who have favorited and reviewed this story! It's been a lot of fun and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! Long live Kenric x Oralie! :) ;) :)**_

 _ **•••**_

Oralie pulled her knees to her chest as she sat down on Kenric's bed, resting her head against his shoulder. She had to appear before the council later that day, so she was more than happy to distract herself with Black Swan question-and-answer time. They tended to be nicer than her fellow councillors.

"Okay, why don't you start from the beginning," Tiergan told Kenric, from where he stood in the doorway, his Granite disguise long-forgetten. It had been one week since the raid on the Ogre's dungeons and everyone was curious to know how Kenric had survived. Of course, he'd already told Oralie everything, but that was because she had scarely left his side all week. Now though, the rest of the room was filled with other Black Swan members, plus Alden, Elwin, and Grady and Edaline. Everyone's goblin bodyguards waited in the hallway.

"Well, Fintan sparked Everblaze, I dove at him, and the moment I touched him, we both vanished." Kenric rubbed his neck and chin, his only visible scars. "Fireproof clothing is amazing by the way- even though it's unfortunately not Everblaze proof. However, we did reappear in a damp dungeon cell so we really weren't even exposed to the amount of fire you guys were."

Kenric's voice remained even, but she could tell that knowledge had haunted him for a long time. While she had been mourning for him, he had been worried over her safety.

"Fintan locked me up and disappeared for a couple days. That was probably the worst part of the entire ordeal. Not only did I have some pretty serious burns, and no water, but I didn't know what had happened to anyone. I didn't know who had gotten out." Kenric cleared his throat. "Anyway, the Neverseen- in their dark capes as always, came to finally feed me and they told me I would someday prove useful to them. Once a week I had err...interrogation sessions..." He shifted slightly and Oralie felt bad he had to relive the memories of his torture. The scars on his back were already permanent reminders- even she could feel them when she hugged him.

"There's no need to worry though," said Kenric, "I refused to tell them anything. Of course, they didn't like that very much, but they were ordered to keep me alive in case they ever needed extreme leverage with the council or something. And then they found out about my cache. And then they got the cache."

Oralie saw Sophie wince. While the majority of the Black Swan didn't trust Keefe, she knew that Sophie and his other friends were coming around. Oralie hoped the time he was currently spending with his father was doing some good and not making the situation worse.

"So once they had the cache, they really had to keep me alive- so I could open it." Kenric half-snorted. "Seriously, they still thought I might change my mind and decide to help them..." His grin faded. "But then they started a more productive activity during interrogation time. They started threatening Oralie and Sophie." As Kenric's gaze wandered to Sophie, Oralie scooted closer to him and squeezed his hand, beyond caring that people were watching. They were her friends. She trusted everyone in the room with her life. And besides, the Black Swan had already agreed to marry her and Kenric as soon as he was fully recovered. If anyone in the room didn't know her illegal feelings, they would in a few days.

"So, well, I finally told them that Sophie could open the cache. And you can. I originally didn't want them to know that so they wouldn't come after you. But I thought that if they needed you alive, it would cut down on the danger you would be in." Kenric shook his head slightly. "Of course, it didn't change anything."

"What about Oralie?" Alden shifted his arms. "Did you have to tell them anything to save her?"

Kenric grimaced. "No. They told Gethen to kill her, but I didn't believe it. And even if Gethen did, for some reason, decide to go on a rampage, I figured Oralie didn't need me to give council secrets to the Neverseen to save her." He glanced at Oralie, then down at their intertwined hands. "I heard how close Gethen came to succeeding. If I had known..."

"There's no point in worrying about it now," said Alden, in typical Alden fashion. "Kenric's no longer imprisoned by the Neverseen and we're all safe."

Oralie almost reminded him that Mr. Forkle wasn't, that he had been killed by Gethen, but she thought better of it. Kenric didn't need extra guilt. She didn't need extra guilt. No one did.

"And now the agreement is to stay hidden with the Black Swan for a while?" Grady asked, changing the subject.

"Well, the council will meet with Oralie shortly, and I expect they will have quite a bit to say about the Ogre catastrophe," Tiergan reminded everyone. "Fortunately, the Ogres don't really want anything to do with us for the time being, but we can be assured we're not on good terms with them."

"And the council knows what we did?" Sophie stood by her parents, listening attentively.

"Yes. Unfortunately, they found out it was the Black Swan and that Oralie played a big part in it. It's likely that she will be expelled." Tiergan bit his lip as he responded. Oralie didn't feel all that worried, though. She certainly would never regret what she'd done. If the council yelled at her and publicly kicked her out of office, she might cry a little- later, but it wasn't something that had the potential to wreck her life.

"Speaking of which," Oralie stretched her legs and slid off the bed as gracefully as she could muster. She didn't normally wear pants, but she had ran out of clean dresses while staying at the Black Swan base. She could have easily gone home and gotten a few more, but that would have required leaving Kenric and also risking Alina spying from the neighboring windows. And so, Oralie was readjusting to the non-formal way of life.

"My meeting is in fifteen minutes. I should probably go."

"As should we all." Elwin put in. "I'm sure Kenric needs to rest."

"Me? Never?" Kenric made a face as Physic approached with a sleeping draught. People began filing out of the hospital-like room, but Kenric caught Oralie's eye and she waited.

"You know you can tell them," he whispered. "I'd almost feel better if the councillors knew I was alive."

"The Black Swan thinks we should keep it a secret. Allow you to do work without the high-profile."

"Oralie, darling," he whispered reaching for her hand and pulling her closer, all while ignoring Physic who still stood to the side with her sleeping draught. "I'll love you no matter what, so go with whatever the situation calls for. But I don't want to be dead forever." He winked and Oralie fought against rolling her eyes as she leaned forward to give him a quick kiss.

"Fine. I'll tell them. It'll be very...interesting..."

•••

"Have you gone mad?" Bronte had already asked her that twice. Emery had asked her the same question four times. Apparently it was the common concern.

"I assure you, I am perfectly sane." Oralie smoothed the front of her tunic and lifted her head a little higher, meeting Councillor Alina's gaze as she spoke next.

"Come now, we all know Oralie has been distraught. She is not thinking straight and her grief has addled her mind." Alina crossed her arms and smiled almost cruelly.

"That is not the case! I, in full knowledge of what I was doing, broke into the Ogre kingdom, and helped in the raid on the dungeons- which succeeded." Oralie stared at every councillor. "I understand the gravity of what I did, and I am prepared to accept the necessary punishment- even if it means expulsion from the council." She swallowed and finished with, "I do not regret my actions."

Immediately the group erupted into debate and Oralie stared at the ground, trying to steady her breathing. She'd been in numerous debates, and even been the subject of few, but this one was more serious than any other- she had committed multiple major crimes. The council- if they were being just- should expel her. It was only fair.

"You've made this hard on us Oralie," said Terik, leaning toward her while everyone else continued to fight. "How did you expect us to respond?"

Oralie gave him a sad smile and thought about what Kenric had said. She could trust Terik. Right? "I appreciate what you're trying to do for me, but really, I don't mind getting kicked off the council- I'm going to step down in a few weeks anyway."

"What?"

"I'm going to join the Black Swan full-time so that I can still serve my world. And I'm also going to get married." Oralie had to keep herself from laughing at the look on Terik's face. It was evident he was beginning to think she really _was_ losing her mind.

"Oralie! What are you talking about? Who are you marrying?"

She dropped her voice to a whisper and explained as quickly as possible. Terik still took a step away from her though. She obviously sounded insane. Oralie internally sighed.

"Listen, you and Bronte have supported me for quite a while, so do me one last favor and come with me- after this meeting. I'll prove to you that I am _not_ crazy."

Terik didn't say anything, but he finally gave her a dubious nod.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with lots of arguing, but Bronte and Terik were finally outnumbered. Oralie could no longer be allowed to serve as a councillor. At the end of the week, she would return her cache, submit to a minimal memory wipe, and new election proceedings would commence. She was the first councillor to be expelled in over a thousand years.

It almost felt like an accomplishment of sorts.

"Sorry about the blindfolds," Oralie told a grumbling Bronte and Terik after everyone light-leaped away. "The Black Swan wouldn't be happy if I gave away their hideout."

"I still can not believe I'm doing this." Bronte crossed his arms as Oralie finished tying a dish towel around his head.

"It'll be worth it," she grinned, "Kenric will be very surprised."

She could tell by Bronte's huff that he thought she was loopy. Somehow, that made it all the better when she took the blindfolds off several minutes later and Kenric cheerfully greeted his ex-coworkers.

There was so much shouting Physic ran into the room to make sure no one was being murdered. Eventually, the two councillors calmed down and visited for a bit, then Oralie took them back to Eternalia and made them promise to keep everything they'd seen a secret- for a while at least.

The following days were busy. Oralie had Sophie make copies of all the council secrets that were scheduled to be erased. Sophie and Sir Tiergan even looked through Oralie's cache. She knew they'd found something when they returned it to her, but they had promised not to tell her unless she needed to know. There was a reason councillors locked away secrets. Guilt was a powerful emotion, but it was also dangerous- especially because the council wasn't always innocent.

"I'm sorry you had to lose your position because of me." Kenric told her the evening before her expulsion. He was feeling well enough to exercise a bit, so they'd gone on a walk around the Black Swan base.

"Don't blame yourself. I'm more than ready to give my position up. It came in handy when Sophie needed it, but now, even Alina knows the Neverseen are truly the bad guys. I don't think the council's as messed up as it was a few years ago. A lot of their flaws have been exposed, and it's caused them to reconsider some of the biggest issues."

"Like skills and abilities?" Kenric was still trying to get up to date on all that had happened while he was 'dead.'

Oralie nodded and smoothed the front of her dress. She'd finally returned to her house- since she had to clean it out before her replacement moved in- and had gotten her old clothes back. Though, honestly, they seemed a bit formal for the Black Swan work she'd be doing now. She was living at the headquarters, and she would be until everyone knew Kenric was alive. He would also be working for the Black Swan, so actually, they were still in just as much danger as before. There was always a chance that Oralie would lose him again. But at least she got to be with him- even if it was only for a few more days.

And she got to be his wife. That made everything better.

"Are you still feeling well enough for the ceremony tomorrow?" Oralie asked Kenric as they started another lap. He did look much better than the half-dead prisoner they had found him as. She didn't even see the scars when he smiled- he was himself. And she was desperately in love.

"Ceremony? Isn't Sir Tiergan just going to read us the traditional wedding stuff?" Kenric grinned, "It's not like we're having a big event or anything. I mean, I am dead."

Oralie swallowed slightly and leaned her head against him. "I just meant, no second thoughts, right? I'm not exactly going to be popular with anyone after tomorrow morning."

"Ah, but tomorrow night you'll be popular with me." Kenric winked and kissed her forehead. "You'll be the popular with me for the rest of my life." He frowned slightly. "I'm not entirely sure that made sense, but you get the point. You're my favorite, Oralie."

Oralie stopped walking and turned to face him- his crazy red hair and big grin and broad shoulders. "I can't wait for tomorrow."

•••

Oralie stood on stage while Emery read her crimes in his booming voice.

It was not the happiest moment of her life, for sure- but she tried to distract herself with thoughts of her future.

"For these reasons, Councillor Oralie will hereby be dismissed from the council and new election proceedings will begin." Emery led a scattering of applause and Oralie's mind drifted back to when she had first received the job. To imagine that the young, shy councillor she had been sixty years ago would do so many crazy stunts and then get expelled... She smiled picturing her younger self nervously curtseying before a similar round of applause, preparing to take the oath- the promise to put her world before herself. Oralie decided she hadn't actually broken that oath. She had served her world, - but through the Black Swan rather than the council.

"Thank you all for attending this important event," Emery told the crowd, "and thank you Oralie for your previous years of service." He nodded respectfully and she took her cue to leave the stage; to leave the council she had worked with for so many years that she knew them better than her own family. It hurt, more than she ever wanted to admit, but she was stronger than she'd ever been. She didn't have to fake the courage anymore. It had been engrained into her very spirit.

That evening Oralie dressed in a pale, bluish-white dress and gathered in the open courtyard at the Black Swan base. The Vackers and the Ruewens and the Dizznees and Tam and Linh, and Physic, and Elwin, and several gnomes and dwarves and goblin bodyguards all crowded the area. Oralie and Kenric had asked Sophie to be their traditional attendant, and so she stood in a silky blue dress holding Oralie's bouquet of flowers. Kenric stood next to Tiergan at the front of the courtyard, grinning like he was about to burst. Everyone else milled about waiting for Oralie and Sophie to start the traditional walk.

"I've never been to a wedding." Sophie confessed as Oralie finished pulling her hair back. "And certainly not an elvish one. Sorry ahead of time if I mess something up."

"Don't worry about a thing." Oralie told the girl, feeling a bit like Alden. "It's very informal, -just enjoy yourself. There will be a dance afterward- so have fun with your friends."

Sophie blushed slightly at the mention of a dance and Oralie couldn't help the smile. Even though the day had had a rough start, it was shaping up to be the best day of her life.

As she stood in front of Kenric and Tiergan several minutes later, and exchanged vows with her best friend- Oralie knew it really was the best day. There was no telling what the future held, but in her mind's eye she could imagine it: the constant laughter that came with having Kenric at her side, the worry of long nights working for the Black Swan not knowing if their friends were dead or alive, the hope of an eventual victory over the Neverseen, and the joy of new life found in children- hers. Life was truly crazy- only a few weeks ago her future had looked utterly and completely different. Which made change terrifyingly powerful- and wonderful.

As Oralie took Kenric's hands and felt his joyous emotions, she beamed all the while Sir Tiergan pronounced them husband and wife. Then they were kissing and dancing and visiting and dancing some more, and Oralie laughed, imaging what the council would say about her beautiful, secret wedding.

Sophie took turns dancing with Fitz and Dex and Grady. Alden and Della spun around and around and even Sophie's bodyguard, Sandor, danced with another female guard for nearly every song.

As the sun set across the courtyard, bathing everything in purplish light, Kenric sat down with Oralie on a bench overlooking the party.

"I don't think I ever imagined this level of happiness in my future- even before our twenty-year-deal got interrupted." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she found herself agreeing. Having Kenric 'die' had changed her- she was brave enough to break the law, to never take their relationship for granted.

"The deeper the sorrow, the more our hearts sing," she quipped, moving to kiss his cheek. He shifted though, catching her kiss full on the mouth.

The sunlight slowly faded and their friends continued to dance.

No matter what came next, Oralie was ready. Her dreams had finally come true.


End file.
